dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Sean Schemmel
Sean Schemmel (born November 21, 1968 in Waterloo, Iowa) is an American voice actor, singer, ADR director, and script writer who works with anime series at FUNimation Entertainment, NYAV Post, and 4Kids Entertainment. He has provided voices for a number of English language versions of Japanese anime films and television series. In the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise, he is best known as the longest-lasting English voice actor for the adult version of Goku. In addition to his voice acting career, Schemmel has a full time position as an ADR director and script writer for NYAV Post, where he has directed and adapted for English several Japanese anime series. Filmography 'Anime' FUNimation roles * BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad - Hiroto * Berserk - Gaston, Additional Voices * Blue Gender - Rick * Case Closed - Kowalski * Dragon Ball - Goku (adult) * Dragon Ball GT - Goku (adult), King Kai, Gogeta (shared w/ Chris Sabat) * Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy - Goku * Dragon Ball Z - Goku, King Kai, Nail, Vegito (shared w/ Chris Sabat) * Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku - Goku (adult) * Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly - Goku * Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound - Goku, King Kai * Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming - Goku * Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan - Goku, King Kai * Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge - Goku * Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone - Goku * Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn - Goku, King Kai, Gogeta * Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug - Goku, King Kai, Medamatcha * Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! - Goku * Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler - Goku * Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might - Goku, King Kai * Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest - Goku * Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon - Goku * Dragon Ball Z Kai - Goku, 'Opening theme singer * ''Fullmetal Alchemist - Clause's Father * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Additional Voices * The Galaxy Railways - Additional Voices * Kiddy Grade - Cravo * ''Lupin III: Island of Assassins'' - '''Gordeau * One Piece - Additional Voices * Pani Poni Dash! - Additional Voices * Samurai 7 - Genzō * Spiral: The Bonds of Reasoning - Takashi Sonobe * YuYu Hakusho - Akashi, Murota, Roto NYAV Post roles * Giant Robo - Tetsugyu * The Gokusen''' - '''Minoru * Hades Project Zeorymer - Gisou * Kakurenbo - Noshiga * Midori Days - Jigoru * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Flaste Schole * Munto - Munto * Negadon: The Monster from Mars - Ryuichi Narasaki * Ninin ga Shinobuden - Onsokumaru * Patlabor The Mobile Police: The New Files - Hiromi Yamazaki * Piano - Seiji Nomura * Sadamitsu the Destroyer - Junk/Helmet * Samurai Deeper Kyo - Nobuyuki Sanada * Shrine of the Morning Mist - Naonori Hieda 4Kids roles * G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 - Firefly * Ojamajo Doremi - Mirabelle's Father, Simon * One Piece - Helmeppo, Kuroobi * Pokémon - Archie, Cyrus, Lucario, Christopher, Morrison (Additional Voices) * Shaman King - Amidamaru, "Wooden Sword" Ryu, Nichrom * Sonic X - Black Narcissus * Tokyo Mew Mew - Ryou Shirogan * Ultimate Muscle - Bone Cold * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Karim, Bobosa * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Dr. Crowler (Additional Voices) * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Greiger, MC, Zigzix, Dr. Heitmann Non-Anime * Bionicle series - Makuta Teridax * Kappa Mikey - Gonard * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Nobody, Yukio Mashimi, Constable Aloysius Biggles, Sh'Okanabo (Additional Voices) * Turtles Forever - 1984 Raphael * Winx Club (4Kids Entertainment edit) - Baltor Video Games * Ar tonelico II: Melody of Metafalica - ELMA-DSRX * Bionicle: The Game - Makuta Teridax * Bullet Witch - Maxwell * Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice - Additional Voices * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast - Goku (adult), King Kai, Nail, Vegito, Gogeta * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai - Goku, King Kai * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 - Goku, Vegito, Gokule (shared w/ Chris Rager) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 - Goku (adult), King Kai, Nail, Vegito, Gogeta * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi - Goku (adult), King Kai, Vegito, Gogeta * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 - Goku (adult), King Kai, Nail, Vegito, Gogeta * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Goku (adult), King Kai, Nail, Vegito, Gogeta * Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit - Goku * Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World - Goku (adult), King Kai, Nail, Vegito, Gogeta * Dragon Ball Z: Sagas - Goku, King Kai * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Goku, Gogeta * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road - Goku, Vegito, Gogeta * Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors - Goku * Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 - Goku * Mega Man Maverick Hunter X - Launch Octopus * Mega Man X: Command Mission - Additional Voices * Shadow Hearts: From the New World - Ricardo Gomez * Shadow the Hedgehog - Black Doom * Star Ocean: Second Evolution - Additional Voices * Super Dragon Ball Z - Goku (Not in Europe) Category:Humans Category:Real people Category:FUNimation voice actors